1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a protective circuit module and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery is generally composed of a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte and a separator, and is capable of repeated use after recharging the battery.
The lithium ion secondary battery is provided with a protective circuit module (PCM) for protecting the battery against excessive charging/discharging or overcurrent. The protective circuit module may be installed with a variety of conductive metal patterns including a protective circuit on a substrate.
The protective circuit module can be connected through a conductive tab (lead plate) to a bare cell including an electrode assembly. In order to secure a space for welding of the conductive tab to an electrode terminal of the bare cell, a portion of the substrate may be cut by a certain length or otherwise a hole may be formed on the substrate.
As a consequence, the substrate will lack a space for the installation of devices such as protective circuit and conductive metal pattern, due to truncation of the substrate or formation of the hole occupying a given portion of the substrate as described above. Further, even though individual devices may be installed on the substrate, the spacing (distance) between the devices becomes narrower, which may result in high susceptibility to a short circuit even under weak impact.